Cramped
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: In their haste to get to class on time on the second floor of Beacon, teams RWBY and JNPR had rushed to the elevators... [Prompt: What if RWBY and JNPR got stuck in an elevator?]


**Prompt of "What if RWBY and JNPR got stuck in an elevator?" done in ten minutes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Cramped

"Yang, get your elbow out of my stomach!"

"How about you get your princess ponytail out of my face?"

"Blaaaaake, I can't see anything!"

"Ruby, that's not me."

"What? Then who is it?"

"Me."

"Oh, sorry Pyrrha."

"It's quite alright. Is everyone okay?"

"Oh yeah. Just fiiiiine and dandy. No… problems here, just trapped in an elevator with seven other people."

"Oh come on, Jaune! It's not so bad! It's like a _biiiig_ group hug!"

"I'm going to suffocate."

"Aww, Ren no you won't! If you suffocate, I'll give you CPR!"

It had happened.

In their haste to get to class on time on the second floor of Beacon, teams RWBY and JNPR had rushed to the elevators.

Initially, only Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang had made it in, but when Jaune stumbled, he had bowled into Pyrrha. The two of them had dominoed into the group of girls, knocking them over. Enthused by the chaotic dogpile, Nora had thrust Ren forward before diving in with the shout of "_Mosh pit!_"

The doors had shuddered closed before the elevator tried to move. But the overweight load caused it to jam, and ultimately all eight students were trapped inside.

"Ugh! Now we'll _never_ get to class on time…"

"Is that _really_ all you're worrying about right now, Weiss?"

"We have a quiz, you dolt!"

"All the more reason to stay here…"

"Are you honestly telling me you find this comfortable?"

"Well, no…"

Nora was hugging herself to Ren like a koala to a tree, humming to herself as he tried to stop himself from falling backward onto Weiss.

Weiss was presently being crushed to one side by Yang, and the blonde was squished between the heiress and her partner.

Blake leaned most of her weight on Ruby who was sandwiched between her and Pyrrha, face smushed into the amazon's back.

Pyrrha had her arms braced against the cold metal walls, trying to prevent them all from collapsing on top of Jaune who was petrified where he was, stuck in Pyrrha's arms until he could feel her breath, smell her alluring scent…

"W-What should we do?!" He shouted, instantly looking up to the walls, the ceiling, _anywhere_ but the slightly-exposed collar in front of him.

"Why don't we sing a song?" Nora chirped. "Weiss can sing, right?"

"Not on your life." She growled.

"Hm…" Nora was not disheartened. "Then how about a game?"

"Oooor…" Yang coughed meaningfully. "We could call for help."

"Yeah!" Ruby's muffled voice sounded from behind Pyrrha. "Can anyone reach their scroll?"

"No need." Blake said as calmly as possibly considering her discomfort of being so close to everyone. "I've already hit the emergency button."

"Oh, thank god." Yang sighed. "Where would we be without you, Blakey?"

"Splendid thinking, Blake!" Pyrrha called back over her shoulder.

"So…" Ruby mumbled. "Until then-"

"-we'll just have to wait." Yang finished.

There was a very brief moment of silence.

Nora was clinging to Ren contentedly as though everything was honkey-dorey in her life. Ren was still, muttering to himself it would all be over soon.

Weiss was feeling faint - too many people were breathing her air and she was late for class.

Yang seemed more bored than anything, treating the situation like an inconvenience (as if she was _actually_ going to do anything productive in class when they got out of this mess).

Blake had her eyes closed, trying to meditate while Ruby kept trying to twist herself around and move her arms that were paralyzed with pins and needles.

Pyrrha just smiled, trying to make small talk and occasionally ask if everyone was okay - the response to which was always ridden with sarcasm.

Ideally, Jaune would have been cracking lines such as "Sooo, come here often?" at this point, but considering his position and proximity to Pyrrha's ample chest at the time, he was reduced to a sputtering mess.

Another minute passed.

Naturally, Weiss was the first to snap.

"This is it. This is how it ends. I'm going to die here, or at the very least go mad."

"Weiss, you're not helping." Ruby groaned.

"Well _excuse me_ for having my ribs crushed!"

"Hey, it's not like I have much of a choice!" Yang defended. "It's kind of a tight fit, you know."

"I'm well aware, thank you."

"Wow." Pyrrha smiled a bit nervously. She felt the muscles in her arms finally starting to give, but forced herself to stay up, lest she crush her leader. "It's… a bit hot in here, isn't it?"

Jaune could not stop himself. It was in his blood. He had to say it:

"Not as hot as you."

"Pardon?"

"I MEAN WHAT-"

Just then, there was a loud creaking sound of metal being moved. Eight pairs of eyes looked to the doors (as best they could manage), and at long last, the doors were parted to allow in some light.

"Oh, thank god." Yang sighed.

The eight of them were more or less dragged out by Ozpin and Glynda; Ruby had to stop herself from hugging them, Weiss was gasping for fresh air, Blake offered quiet words of appreciation, and Yang nervously explained how it had all happened.

Nora was pouting that the "group hug" was over, while Ren had to explain to her the difference of a group hug and a crisis. Pyrrha and Jaune did not say a word.

As the students were led back to their lecture hall after a cautioning lecture from Glynda, Jaune felt someone slip in beside him.

"So," Pyrrha smiled. "What was it you said back there?"

"Uh. I s-said… not as hot as _June_!" He improvised. "I mean, geez it was toasty in there, right? Like the middle of June or something."

"July's hotter." Yang called over helpfully.

"Yeah…" He muttered.

"I see…"

Pyrrha smiled before giving an affectionate punch to his arm.

* * *

**A/N: I should do more prompts. And Arkos.  
**

**Please review!**


End file.
